


CHEMISTRY | VARIAN x READER ONESHOTS | IRREGULAR UPDATES | REQUESTS OPEN

by thedisneyfangirl



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedisneyfangirl/pseuds/thedisneyfangirl
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Varian (Disney)/Reader
Kudos: 7





	CHEMISTRY | VARIAN x READER ONESHOTS | IRREGULAR UPDATES | REQUESTS OPEN

**Edit 10/7/19: Hi there! If you're new, maybe skip over a couple chapters because the first few chapters are really bad! I don't think the more recent ones are really good either, but I think the recent ones are better.**

Hear the text in Rapunzel's voice to make it seem more welcoming.

Hi there! If you've made it this far I congratulate you because I didn't think anyone would read any of this!

Anyway, **this is my first story so it will most likely be terrible.**

**I've bolded the important text so that you don't have to read everything.**

- **I will not write anything unfriendly to ages above 10. In fact, I think that the farthest anything goes** *musical reference* **is kissing, which we've all seen in Disney movies anyway.**

- **I may have some angst, but there will always be a warning. If something needs a warning let me know, I'll add it.**

- **To me all of the stories are similar with a few standing out. Many of them are about Quirin and the amber.** You may think otherwise after reading, but this is just what I think.

- **I will take requests so long as they doesn't have anything inappropriate and themes such as depression, suicide, self harm, etc. I WILL write SOME angst, but not containing those themes.**

**-Y/N's pronouns will be she/her/hers. I'm sorry if you identify with any other pronouns.**

**-There are major spoilers for Tangled the Series! DO NOT come back until you've watched EVERY EPISODE (unless you're OK with spoilers)!**

-Enjoy these oneshots of you and the precious cinnamon roll Varian!


End file.
